La fille des ténèbres, héritière des Jedusor
by Miryam Rosire
Summary: Mary Rosière, fille de Tom Elvis Jedusor, dit Voldemort, et de Lyla Evans, compagne du Veela Lucius Malfoy, et de son autre compagnon Severus Snape, étudiante a Poudlard sans être une sorciére, mangemorte, et la liste et encore bien longue...


Un matin pluvieux, une jeune fille entra dans le Poudlard Expres, et s'instala dans un wagon seul, le train étais dessert, mais quand elle fu assis, il se mit en route. La fille étais assez grande, d'un métre cinquante quatre environ, les yeux verts clairs, et ses cheveux ondulés marron fonçés lui tombé en cascade jusqu'au creux des reins. Elle regarda le paysage défillé par la vitre, et sursauta quand un cuoinement vint pertubé le silence. Elle sa retourna et vit un gros rat la regarder debout sur ses pattes arriére, elle sourit et lui dit:

-Coucou, toi aussi t'est seul ? Aujourd'hui, j'entre en sixième année a Poudlard, contrairement aux autres élèves, j'y entre pour la première fois, nous sommes le 6 septembre 1996, cela fait donc 5 jours que la rentré a eu lieu, je vais donc faire une entrée remarquer, je déteste ça! Comment ça se fait? Tous simplement parce que l'emprise de Voldemort grandis et que on a voulut me mettre a l'abri. Mais autans t'expliquer: Le rat la regarda toujours s'enblant comprendre et écouter. Je m'apelle Mary Rosière, j'ai 16 ans, je suis née le 6 septembre a 00h24 pour être précis, je ne suis pas une sorciére, mais je vais comme même dans une école magique, pour me protéger comme ils disent. Ils ce sont mes compagnons, oui j'en ai deux, et là ou les moldu serais choquer, les sorciers eux sont impasible, cette société et trés ouverte sur l'homosexualité par exemple, mais j'ai étais surprise quand j'ai vue qu'elle l'étais aussi sur la polygamie, Enfin, pas vraiment mais c'est compliqués. En fait, mon compagnon Lucius Malfoy est un Veela, une créature magique qui se lie a des personnes, ses compagnons, et qui ne peux plus se séparer d'elle, et Severus Snape et moi-même sommes ses compagnons, nous somme l'équivalent d'âmes-soeurs. Les Veela sont reconnut par le Ministére, et par conséquent, un Veela avec plusieurs compagnons n'est pas s'y choquant, mais un sorcier normal jer sais pas. Etans une créature magique, les Veela sont respecter et seul eux peuvent pratiquer le mariage mixte. Être le compagnon d'un Veela est considére comme une chance; en effet un Veela fera tous pour protéger son ou ses compagnons ou compagnes, et gare a ceux qui se mettrons sur sa route, et tenterons de s'en prendre a son compagnon, un Veela en colére est considére comme aussi dangeureux qu'un Vampire assoifée ou un Loup-Garou un soir de Pleine Lune. Là ou sa se complique c'est que personne ne sait que je suis la compagne de Lucius, il y a 20 ans, Lucius a dévelloper ses pouvoir de Veela, et a trouver son premier compagnon Severus qui avait 16 ans, mais il étais marié a Narcissa, et avec l'emprise de Voldy, il ne put devoilé sa vrai nature, et donc continua son mariage,et donna naisance a Draco son fils 4 ans aprés. Lucius m'a raconté que Severus a mal digéré cella , mais avec le temps c'est passer, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça moi. Mais reprenons, il y a deux ans, Lucius m'a trouver dans un quartier de France durant l'une de ses attaque de Mangemort et pour le coup, c'est Severus qui a eu une attaque en voillant que Lucius avais un autre compagnon, je croit qu'il a frole la syncôpe! Mais bon c'est passer et on vie a peu prés heureux,a peu prés parce qu' ils me cachent, personne ne connaisait mon existance, mais avec Voldemort qui est venue s'intaller au manoir Malfoy, ils ont dut me mettre ailleurs et le seul endroit sûr s'averais être Poudlard. Donc Severus, étans un espion, a demander a Dumbledor de m'acceuillir a Poudlard, et a inventé le fait que j'ai étais prisonniére de Voldemort durant 10 ans et que ma magie ne répondais plus a cause d'un sort trés puisant de magie noir. Enfin, une exuse que j'ai partielement oublier, voilà donc comment j'entre a Poudlard pour la premiére fois aujourd'hui. Cool, je le sais que depuis hier quand ils m'ont annonçée sa au diner, je te dit pas la joie. Pour résumé je vais dans une école de sorcier, en n'atans pas une sorciére, apprendre des choses dont j'ai jamais entendue parler, par exemple le quidditch, en sixiéme année en plus, génial, je sent que ça ava être l'enfer! Oh tu te demande pourqu'oi je dit Moldu alors que j'en suis une, ben ,parce que je n'en suis pas une. C'est compliqué , mais je vais te dire un secret que personne ne sait, en fait j'ai quelque pouvoirs je ne suis pas une sorciére, mais ma mére en étais une elle, elle s'appelais Lila Evans, et mon pére c'est Tom Jedusor. Et..

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement la coupant et faisant fuir le rat. Un homme habillé de noir, entra: - Tu parle toute seul maintenant?Demanda-t-il en la regardant de ses yeux noir corbeau, en allant s'assoir en face d'elle.

-Non mais je me plaignait juste a ce rat, que tu a soit dit en passant fais fuir. Répondit Mary croisant les bras et regardant a nouveau par la fenetre.

L'homme haussa un sourcil septique:- Tu parle a des rats maintenant? Un sourire amusée se forma sur ses lévres.

-Eux au moins m'écoutent. Dit-elle glacial en le fussilant du regard

Il soupira:- Tu nous en veux encore? Voillant son regard froid il ajouta. On a fait ça pour te protéger, crois moi on aurais fait autrement si cela avais étais possible, mais hélas non, ce n'est pas facile pour nous aussi.

Ele le regarda et soupira a son tour: - Je sais mais je n'est pas apprécié que vous fasiez ça sans m'avertir, jamais vous ne me demander pour les décision importantes, d'abord ma garder cacher durant deux , ans ensuite m'envoyer dans une école de singler. Comprend que j'en ai marre au bout d'un moment, je voudrais bien avoir mon mot a dire de temps en temps!

Il S'ageinouilla devant elle: - Je sais , et je m'exuse la prochaine fois je t'en parlerai d'accord?

promis?

-Oui.

Il sourit légerement et s'assis a cotée d'elle , elle se lova dans ses bras et s'endormie pour le reste du voyage, Severus carresais ses cheveux doucement et le train arriva, il se leva, la reiveillant tendrement, et en sortant du train, remis son masque d'impasibilité qu'il avais plus tôt abandonner, au grand desespoire de Mary qui s'entais que cette année n'allais pas être de tous repos. Ensemble ils prirent le chemin du chateau dans un silence de mort.


End file.
